Desire
by lostinsidesaveme
Summary: Harry has a dream and not a nice dream at that! ‘The twins wouldn’t really do that would they? No of course not….” A fic about a dream of a hidden truth and one of the twins’ inventions, obviously not a good mix. Please R&R!


**Desire**

* * *

**Summary: Harry has a dream and not a nice dream at that! 'The twins wouldn't really do that would they? No of course not…." A short fic about a dream of a hidden truth and one of the twins' inventions, obviously not a good mix.**

**Disclaimer: Don't these get boring to do, I promise you on my own grave that I'm not J.K nor do I even want to be!**

* * *

Harry awakes the next morning 'It was just a dream; the twins would never really do that!'

_Dream_

"What do you think Forge? You think he's worth our darling little baby sister?"

"Oh I don't know Gred, he's certainly mature and if I may be so bold devilishly handsome" George says winking at Harry cheekily "But I think we really need to test him"

"Good idea Forge!"

Harry meanwhile was backed into a corner, wide eyed and paled faced. He was tricked. He could of slapped himself for being so foolish and following the twins. Now he was stuck in the twins lab hunched over, eyes frantically searching for a way out.

'Manly" giggles (A/N is that even possible? Hee hee) reached Harry's ears and he turns frantically to find to his horror the twins holding an invention. The Desire Detector! (A/N I know lame name but I couldn't think of anything!).

The twins unknowing by Harry had been watching. They had noticed Harry dreamily staring at Ginny and being deep in thought with a goofy grin on his face. Coming to their own conclusions, they believed their own innocent little Harry had a crush on Ginny!. Well as Harry was so close to the family the twins knew that Harry was perfect for Ginny but that didn't deny them the right to have a little fun whilst "matching making". So they invented the Desire Detector and planned on using it on Harry to get him to confess his desire of having Ginny as his girlfriend.

Fixing the detector to Harry with a spell so he couldn't just rip it off, George introduced Harry to the invention.

"Invention meet Harry, Harry meet the Desire Detector or more likely, your worst nightmare"

"First Question Harry, Do you sing in the shower?" he asked cheekily.

Harry flushed and tried to fight the truth "N-N-N-Yes!" bright red now.

"AH HA! I knew it was you, nice voice by the way" Fred exclaimed chuckling.

"Ok, next question, what is your favorite song?"

"Baby hit me one more time, by Britney Spears"

Total Silence

"Ok….well…everyone has a …personal taste I suppose"

Harry at this moment felt two things, one total and utter humiliation and anger.

"What help is this! Stop embarrassing me and get to the point or by god help me!"

The twins shook themselves of their stupors but still stared at Harry strangely.

"Ok…Oh! One more question and then we will get to the ultimate question"

"Why did we stumble across a box, which contained some of Ginny's things?"

Harry spluttered, 'How did they find that? Oh god not the box, there is Ginny's old hairbrush and Christmas/Birthday cards sent from her plus a picture of us two with Ron and Hermione arguing in the background.

"H-H-How d-did you find out that, It was hidden!"

"Not very well though, Just was only under your bed, in several locked boxes with several spells surrounding it and under a floor board, It was practically calling us to find it" Fred said waving his hand dismissively as if it was a everyday thing.

"Ok! I think we need to get down to business before Harry bursts. Harry.." George says gravely "Harry, Harry, Harry" he sighs deeply, "I'm going to ask this simple question and I want you to answer truthfully, not like you have much choice anyway" he adds chuckling slightly. "Do you or do you not like Ginny?". By the end of the question the twins were both wearing grave faces but their eyes were twinkling with suppressed laughter.

Paling considerably now, Harry tried really hard to keep his mouth shut, 'They can't know! No! I'm not telling! No!' But it was becoming harder to fight "Y-Ye-N-YES!" He finally blurts out, covering his mouth with his hands, eyes fearful.

The twins' eyes widen and turned to face each other before letting their grins and laughter escape. They knew what would happen now, once someone told the truth with the detector attached the detector would give the 'victim' a little…push in the right direction to their true love.

Harry felt a surge of power go through him and his mind go a little foggy but not enough so he was aware of what was happening. It felt like the Imperious curse and it was dragging him downstairs and from what he could see towards the one of his desires, Ginny. 'Oh no! What's happening! I can't tell her, she'll laugh in my face! Harry fought with all his might against the curse when the words started to come out.

"Ginny.."

Ginny turns to find Harry standing behind her and smiles, "Hey Harry, what's up?"

"Ginny, I….I….I like…."and at that moment he manages to break it, he was free!

Ginny meanwhile was watching Harry, She noticed he was sweating a little and having it seemed an inner battle with his self then suddenly his face cleared of frustration and showed a clear sign of relief. She decided to prompt him.

"You like? What do you like Harry?"

Harry stumbled for something to say 'Anything! Just say something! ANYTHING!'

"Chocolate!" Inwardly smacking himself on the head "Yeah, chocolate…um, just an idea you know for my birthday…"

Raising an eyebrow Ginny looked at Harry strangely and before turning around and walking out of the room responded with a "Ok…Thanks..Harry"

Watching her go, Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. Catching the noise of two gasps and angry whispers he spun around to see the twins dumfounded faces. He stormed up to them, enjoying how the twins faces paled but did nothing but walk past them smirking.

_End of dream _

Harry walked downstairs, shaking his head clear, into the kitchen to get breakfast. Sitting himself down he started on a big plate of eggs hungrily not noticing the twins looked at him until Fred asks a question.

"Harry mate, would you come up into our lab for a minute, we need to ask you something"

Everyone in the kitchen got a shock when Harry's fork dropped clattering on to his plate and Harry, choking on his last mouthful, paled considerably before jumping up shouting "Never!" and running away to his room.

**A/N well what did you think? Basically I have a couple of options**

**Finish this here and make it a one shot **

**Carry it on to make a chapter story where Harry finally gets the courage to ask Ginny out. **

**But to do this I REALLY need your reviews and opinions! So PLEASE review! Its only hitting the little blue button below, it doesn't take much; I need to know what you think. Thanks as always! Merry Christmas! **


End file.
